HotU: Rise and Fall of the Valsharess
by Xenolord
Summary: After decimating the Rebel camp, the Valsharess invites Kyyranna Anasi to help share the Underdark. She never saw it coming. Standard Disclaimer applies.


Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark

Rise and Fall of the Valsharess

"I like how you think, Kyyranna! If that is truly your intentions, then I do not believe what I have to say next will come as a surprise." Mephistopheles rumbled to the Drow who stood before him. The elven woman was very dignified in stature, and, despite the blood-red Dragon wings which only added to her overall beauty, was surprisingly frightening to behold. The demon before her, however, had her out-sized, out-gunned, and out-creepified. "You need to kill the Valsharess, take her throne, and together we can rule the Underdark as Prince and Princess!" Kyyranna thought things through. Something about Mephistopheles' mood didn't seem right. He was too...ready for the kill.

"What are you two talking about in there!" The Valsharess shouted, walking back into view.

"Oh, us? You're big lug here is plotting some kinda overthrow he wants me to spearhead, but his offer is a bit on the bland side." Kyyranna responded, tossing her silver hair out of her eyes. Mephistopheles gave her a rancid look. "You really should try to keep that thing on a tighter leash, Val."

"Yes. Yes, Kyyranna, I believe we should. Come, let us have something to eat, as we plan to conquer the Underdark, shall we?"

"May Deekin eat too? Deekin not have real food since Deekin leave Waterdeep." The Kobold pipped up. The Valsharess, who had pulled far ahead of the Red Dragon Disciples laughed.

"Of course, my scaly ally, you may."

Kyyranna, Deekin and the Valsharess all sat around a table on which a map was spread on. Several of the places marked were familiar to Kyyranna, others were unknown. The Valsharess was detailing the intricacies of their take-over, and the exact ways the Underdark was to be devided.

"I want the Rebel camp AND the Illithid Caverns." Kyyranna stated bluntly. The Valsharess, who was quite partial to the Illithid Caverns, looked up at the woman seated opposite her.

"What would you do with the camp?" She questioned. "There's nothing at all there, save for dust and rubble."

"Ah, but what a beautiful pile of dust and rubble it is. You also forget that via the Rebel camp, I can begin my ascension through Undermountain. Kill that bloody madman who put that Geas on me." The Valsharess seemed to think about the proposal for a bit, before finally nodding in agreeance to it. Kyyranna felt a slight tug on her robes from Deekin. "Nyes Deekin?" She questioned, looking down.

"Deeking just wondering if Deekin get part of Underdark too, or if Deekin serve Boss." His eyes were huge, almost if asking such was a blaspheme upon Kyyranna and the Valsharess.

"Dunno about that, Deekin. Let's ask." Kyyranna looked up. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to divy up part of this vast expanse to my friend here." Kyyranna questioned, a very sly grin upon her face.

"The Kobold? Hardly material for ruling the Underdark, Kyyranna, surly you believe this much." Kyyranna was not at all pleased by the answer.

"Maybe you failed to realize, but Deekin was more then an assistence to me during my decent into Undermountain, and, might I add, he offered considerable help in breaking your armies to dust. Need I remind you, Dear Valsharess?" The Red Dragon Disciple leaned into her chair with a grin, her scythe leaning against the chair. "What part would you like, Little Deekin?" She continued.

"Um...Deekin quite fond of village to the south...You know, the one with the bad Dracolith..."

"Ah, yes. I do remember it so fondly. If you think you can handle it, Deekin, and if our host will allow it, you can take it."

"Fine...I suppose he has shown significant bravery to rule the village. It shall be done. Are you both quite happy?" She seemed to be asking from behind clenched teeth. Kyyranna only smiled at her question, and offered a cheery nod. "Good. Let's get some rest then, and we can discuss Toril above in the morning." The Valsharess stood and walked with great haste to show her guests their rooms, afterwhich, she retired herself.

--Later that night...--

The Valsharess was sound asleep in her bed, and never heard the door creak open. On the threashold was the Red Dragon Disciple, Kyyranna holding Enserric tightly. She crept in silently and got directly behind the Valsharess, poised Enserric right against the sheet. A slight disturbance in the air caused her to duck her head down and thrust forward sharply. When she looked up, she saw Enserric embedded deeply into the Valsharess' heart.

"I...should've...known." She breathed.

"Ah, but the point is, you didn't. After all..." Kyyranna began, then pulled the sword out, the body slumping to the sheet.

"This is the Drow way...is it not?" She chuckled, which lead into a deep belly laugh.

"That's quite enough, now." Enserric chimed in.

"Oh, shut up, you. This is a moment. Let me have it, mkay?" Kyyranna replied.


End file.
